Rain and Lightning
by a v a r i e l
Summary: Innocence has yet to learn the meaning of bliss. [ christmas tid-bit, traces of C/T ]


****

Rain and Lightning  
a v a r i e l

*

The boy-next-door barged through the front door of her house, soaked to the bone but a large smile on his face that put the sun's brilliance to shame. Iced sapphire glimmered with hope and mirth and an innocence that could only be seen in the eyes of a child; in this case, a child of seven or eight. His flaxen hair was illuminated under the moon's glow, highlighting the strands with a pale patch of ivory. His small hand reached out for hers and she blinked.

Her robin-blue dress was dry, the honey silk upon her head soft to the touch and her skin, smooth. She wasn't about ready to sacrifice herself under the pouring rain.

"I just took_ed_ a bath." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Burgundy eyes flickered before she looked outside the flashing window, the sparks of light echoing in sight. "I don't wanna get all wet and icky again."

"Don't be stupid." He chastised the younger girl. "It's fun."

"My papa's gonna get mad. And what 'bout my mama?"

"Pooh. I only wanna show you somethin' for a minute."

A moment's pause.

"Please?"

"Le' me get my jacket."

The little girl clasped her petite hands over the piece of material hung on the coat rack to the side of the miniature foyer. On its way down, other coats fell along with it, but she gave the others no second thought as she slipped her thin arms through the sleeves. Already impatient, the little boy grabbed her hand and pulled her outside of the house.

She shrieked when drops of rain fell on her face and trickled down her neck. Soon enough, her dress was saturated and her hair in scraggles. She shivered and pulled the jacket tighter to her body. Her eyebrows arched in confusion as her eyes followed the boy's footsteps around the central well, dancing around it in lazy pirouettes.

He finally made a full circle and, at his last footing, he had lost his balance and fell down on the muddy ground. He blinked as if nothing happened, then, unexpectedly, he chuckled merrily and splashed his hands on the ground. Droplets of water spattered onto his face (not that it made a difference to his already wet body).

"Can I go in now?" She whined.

"Nope! You haven't seen the best part yet."

"You'we cwazy!" Her bottom lip quivered as the winds grew harsher.

The boy didn't seem to mind it.

"Ya gotta see the lightning!"

"No!" She protested. "Papa says I could get… get… elect… um… elect_w_oc_oo_ted."

He laughed and clutched his stomach before falling down on his back into a small puddle.

"Electrocuted?" The laughing didn't cease.

She huffed. "I can't say my ow's yet! Don't poke fun!"

"I'm sowwy, er, sorry." He fixed his mistake as soon as he saw the frustrated gleam in her eyes. Then, he repeated himself, "Sorry."

The young Soldier boy was departing from his village and she watched with sad eyes. It was another rainy day, thunder and lightning invading the skies. Gray skies hovered over the tiny village and didn't budge from its place, always carrying the tempest.

The young man stopped at the entrance of the village and spun on his heel to face the pale peach house that stood out amongst the rest. His cerulean gaze searched through the dripping rain and tried through the slightly opened windows. There rested the portals of wine that stared down with a loving farewell, a gaze only capable between the best of friends if nothing more.

He mouthed a soft goodbye and turned about again to trod along the soggy dirt path, never again looking back.

Even then the clouds refused to part but suddenly, there was a thunderous rumble followed by a flash of electric blue.

Plum red and ocean fire met the neon light as it stroke a nerve, forcing them to look. Whether it was out of alarm or Fate, no one knew. Emotional eyes met together for a second time that day – indirectly, of course – but it was good for whatever was watching them was smiling.

It didn't matter whether the clouds never parted, the rain never ceased, or they were constantly troubled by the ongoing occurrences of the tremors of Nature.

They both saw bliss together.

That was all that mattered.

*

__

Author's Note: Well, well. An icky one scener that made no sense whatsoever. Do any of my stories make sense? Nope. Anyway, it's a tad bit confusing since the rather quick transition of scenes happened in a short time. I didn't explain much but oh well. I'd rather not go into details. But basically? It was based on a short personal experience. If you're one of those people who appreciate rain and lightning, you'll kind of understand this piece. If you do and you still don't get it, I'm assuming you needed to experience what I did.

****

dedicated to rain-lovers

the few who may truly understand


End file.
